


In The Beginning...

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Series: I Don't Want To Be Sick Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron share their first kiss. This is how it all began for our boys in the fic IDWTBS.  Written for harryron100 lj community</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Beginning...

**Title:** In the Beginning…  
**Author:** [](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/profile)[**sev1970**](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/)  
**Prompt:** First Kiss  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count (should be 100 words exactly):** 100  
**Summary:** Harry and Ron share their first kiss. This is how it all began for our boys in the fic IDWTBS.  Written for harryron100 lj community (March 4, 2007)

 

~*~

Harry wondered if he had he made a mistake. Probably. "Knut for your thoughts." Ron wasn't looking very happy...definitely a mistake.

"Bloody brilliant, that was." And it was…the best sex he had ever had.

"So you're not sorry?"

"Why would I be?" Ron looked over at Harry and frowned. "You are?"

"No."

"So you think we can maybe do that again...tonight?'

Harry grinned. "Oh yeah."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Harry's face lit up. "Yeah."

Ron leant over his best friend -- or was it lover -- yes, definitely his lover now, and touched his lips to Harry's.

 


End file.
